Would You Be My Future?
by narniaismylife
Summary: Agak dewasa sedikit, yah jadi rate-nya M, hanya saja nggak sedewasa yang dibayangkan! Still, all of these characters are belonging to Mr. Lewis. RnR!


A love story between King Caspian X with Ramandu's daughter-Liliandil

Caspian baru saja pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya yang kebetulan berakhir di gerbang masuk Aslan's Country. Kerinduannya pada keluarga Pevensie telah terobati dengan kedatangan Lucy, Edmund, dan Eustace. Walau, dengan berat dia harus melepaskan ketiganya juga Reephiceep. Namun, dalam hatinya dia masih teringat dengan anak perempuan Ramandu, Liliandil. Dia yang memberi tahu padanya, Lucy, dan Edmund tentang keberadaan pedang yang ketujuh, sekaligus menggantikan posisi Susan di hatinya. Ingin hatinya melamar Liliandil, mengingat dia sudah harus mencari pendamping.

Caspian memutuskan untuk kembali ke pulau Ramandu untuk menemui Liliandil. Tapi, Caspian tidak melakukan itu karena tak lama bintang Liliandil turun ke Narnia, tepat saat Caspian akan menaiki Destrier. "Liliandil?" sapa Caspian. "Oh, halo Yang Mulia. Aku kemari ingin berkunjung saja. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Liliandil. "Kau bisa memanggilku Caspian, dan tentu saja kau boleh, Liliandil. Mari kuantar kau ke Cair Paravel," ucap Caspian. Liliandil mengangguk, dan menaiki kuda yang tadinya ditunggangi Caspian untuk kembali ke Cair Paravel, tentunya atas permintaan Caspian, walau membuat Caspian harus berjalan dari pelabuhan ke Cair Paravel. Selama perjalanan, Caspian menceritakan tentang perjalanannya dengan Dawn Trader. Liliandil mendengarkan penuh perhatian, tapi pandangannya tak lepas dari kepala Caspian. Caspian adalah pangeran yang juga menarik perhatiannya. Ayahnya telah lama mendesak Liliandil untuk mencari pendamping, tapi pria yang dipilihkan Ayahnya adalah pria sesama bintang yang tak suka dengan makhluk bumi Narnia. Sedangkan Liliandil tertarik sekali dengan manusia di bumi Narnia.

"Maaf, Caspian. Apa tak sebaiknya kau yang menaiki kuda, dan aku yang berjalan? Tak sepatutnya seorang Raja berjalan kaki," ucap Liliandil, yang agak kurang terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. "Apa gunanya aku memiliki kaki jika tak digunakan untuk berjalan?" balas Caspian. "Tapi, kau kan Raja. Seharusnya kau yang menaiki kuda ini," ucap Liliandil lagi. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku, Liliandil," ucap Caspian sambil menaiki Destrier. "Kenapa kau langsung naik? Harusnya aku turun dulu," seru Liliandil. Dia menahan rona malu, apalagi kini warga sekitar malah menyerukan kekaguman romantik. "Maafkan aku lagi, kurasa aku yang sebaiknya mengendalikan kuda," bisik Caspian sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, meraih kekang kuda. Liliandil hanya bisa menurut, membiarkan lengan Caspian melingkari pinggangnya karena Caspian-lah yang bisa menunggangi kuda. Liliandil semakin malu karena dia merasakan semakin banyak mata yang menatapnya, terkagum-kagum.

Sesampai di istana, Caspian membantu Liliandil turun. Karena Liliandil tak pernah menunggangi kuda, Liliandil salah menginjak, dan membuatnya terpeleset. Caspian sigap menangkapnya, dan kali ini Liliandil menatap langsung mata Caspian, berusaha mencari tahu. Caspian langsung membantu Liliandil berdiri. "Maafkan aku Caspian. Sepertinya aku merepotkanmu hari ini," ucap Liliandil. "Kau tak pernah merepotkanku. Kau melengkapiku. Mari, kuantar kau ke kamarmu," ucap Caspian. Liliandil mengangguk, dan berjalan di samping Caspian. Liliandil merasakan malu yang luar biasa. Rasa menggelitik dan hangat alih-alih panas yang merasukinya saat Liliandil bertemu Caspian, apalagi kejadian saat Liliandil dan Caspian menunggangi kuda bersama. "Mengingat ini hampir malam, kau bisa bersiap-siap untuk makan malam. Kutunggu kau di ruang makan. Akan ada yang mengantarmu kesana," ucap Caspian, sambil melangkah meninggalkannya di depan sebuah pintu yang menuju ke sebuah kamar.

Setelah acara-acara kerajaan-yang cukup menjemukan bila ditulis semua-telah selesai, Liliandil berinisiatif untuk melihat-lihat tanah Narnia dari sebuah balkon. _Caspian benar-benar Raja yang baik._ _Aku ingin tahu siapa wanita yang mendukung Caspian hingga bisa membuat Narnia sesejahtera ini. Apa mungkin Lucy? Atau kakaknya, Susan? Pastilah mereka hebat, walau aku baru bertemu Lucy dan tak tahu banyak tentangnya_, batin Liliandil. "Sedang menikmati pemandangan, Liliandil?" sapa Caspian tiba-tiba. "Oh! Caspian, kau mengagetkanku," seru Liliandil. "Maafkan aku lagi. Hei-dapatkah kau hitung berapa kali kita meminta maaf?" tanya Caspian. "Yah, kurasa hari ini kita terlalu canggung. Sehingga sering mengira kita melakukan sesuatu yang salah," ucap Liliandil. "Herankah kau saat melihat tanah ini? Subur dan tentram, seolah dengan sendirinya," kata Caspian. "Ya, kurasa kau benar-benar seorang Raja yang baik," ucap Liliandil. "Walau aku sukses, aku masih membutuhkan seorang wanita untuk mendampingiku," ucap Caspian. "Apa kau lupa dengan Susan, atau Lucy?" tanya Liliandil. "Aku bahkan ragu kau mengenalnya sebaik aku. Mereka hanya teman seperjuanganku dulu. Memang, aku pernah mencintai Susan dahulu, tapi aku ragu dia akan kembali lagi ke Narnia, mengingat bahkan kedua adiknya pun sudah tak bisa. Jadi, bisakah aku meminta padamu?". "Meminta apa?" tanya Liliandil. Kemudian, Caspian menutup pintu balkon, dan membuat balkon itu seolah hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

"_Will you marry me_, Liliandil?" pinta Caspian, langsung menjatuhkan badannya, dan bertumpu pada satu lututnya, sembari memegang tangan Liliandil. "Caspian, aku-" ucap Liliandil, begitu ragu dan terkejut. "_Just accept it_, Liliandil. Terkadang, kaulah yang memotivasiku dalam memerintah Narnia. Aku berharap suatu hari kau akan datang kemari, menyaksikan kerja kerasku yang sebagian besar terbantu secara tak langsung olehmu," ucap Caspian.

"Caspian, _of course I will_!" seru Liliandil sambil menarik Caspian berdiri, lalu memeluknya erat. Caspian balas memeluknya, tak lama Liliandil tersadar. "Oh ya ampun, maafkan aku-" Belum selesai Liliandil berucap, Caspian melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengecup bibir Liliandil dengan singkat. "Besok, akan ada acara besar. Pernikahan kita, kurasa," ucap Caspian. Liliandil kini tahu, bahkan tanpa perlu menatap mata Caspian, bahwa perasaan mereka sedari dulu memang sama.


End file.
